1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a drive force distribution apparatus for controlling a distribution ratio of a drive force in a vehicle that is distributed between at least one first wheel and at least one second wheel.
2. Background Information
Drive force distribution apparatus have been proposed in the past for distributing the drive force generated in a vehicle by an engine or the like between a pair of front wheels of the vehicle and a pair of rear wheels of the vehicle. One example of such a drive force distribution apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2004-505216. This drive force distribution apparatus utilizes a single input shaft and two output shafts that can rotate at different speeds. The output shafts are coupled respectively with the front drive shaft and the rear drive shaft and are also coupled with an epicyclic gear apparatus. The epicyclic gear apparatus is configured with three epicyclic gear groups, two independently controllable clutches, and a power source for operating the clutches.
According to this drive force distribution apparatus, torque is made to move from the rear output shaft to the front output shaft by the operation of one clutch, and torque is made to move from the front output shaft to the rear output shaft by the operation of the other clutch, allowing the distribution of drive force between the front and rear wheels to be controlled.
In view of the above conventional technology, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved drive force distribution apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.